From Friends to Lovers
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: A-Z Drabble series for Monica and Chandleir
1. Chapter 1

A: Anal

Some people would say that Monica was anal. She liked cleanliness and order around her. She felt useful when she could clean up somebody else's mess.

Chandlier knew that Monica liked to clean up after him so sometimes he would mess up his apartment before she came over just so that she could clean it.

She would lecture him about leaving a mess behind him and tell him that he needed to learn to clean up after himself, but there would be a twinkle in her eyes that told him that she enjoyed cleaning up his messes just as much as he enjoyed watching her.

-

B: Breakfast

Monica woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon. She walked out into the living room to find Chandlier cooking breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked.

"It's not ready yet, go back to bed."

"What's not ready?"

"Just go back to bed and you'll find out in a couple of minutes."

Okay," Monica stated as she headed back to her bedroom.

Ten minutes passed and Chandlier carried a tray with eggs, bacon and French Toast and set it down in front of her.

"What is all this?"

"I know...I'm not a fantastic Chef like you, but I wanted to make you breakfast in bed for your birthday. Happy Birthday Monica," Chandlier stated as he embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Chandlier...you know there's enough food here for two. Why don't you grab a fork and join me?"

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Chandlier returned with a fork in his hand and they spent the morning watching old episodes of "I Love Lucy," while they ate breakfast in bed.

-

C: Comfort

Chandlier walked next door and found Monica sitting on her couch crying.

"What's wrong?" Chandlier asked as he sat next to her taking her in his arms.

"I just found out that Richard and his girlfriend are about to have a baby. When we broke up last year...I thought it was because he didn't want to have a baby and the truth was that he didn't want to have a baby with me. What's wrong with me? Why wasn't I good enough?" Monica stated between hysterical sobs.

"There's nothing wrong with you...you're incredibly sexy, smart, funny, and I know that you would make one hell of a mother. Richard's an ass for letting you go. I would give anything to have a girl like you. You're perfect just the way that you are."

"You think I'm perfect?"

"I do," Chandlier said as he held her in his arms.

-

D: Drunk

It was the night of her brother's wedding and Monica had a lot to drink. It was the only way that she could ignore her mother's constant criticism of her life. The knowledge that she was still single and well past her prime was weighing heavily upon Monica's mind.

Chandlier carried her to her hotel room when he noticed that she was too inebriated to walk straight.

He tucked her in bed and turned to leave when she pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea," Chandlier stated.

"I love you...please make love to me Chandlier...I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Chandlier couldn't walk away from her. He had been in love with her for a long time. She was his best friend...she was his everything. When she kissed him it ignited a fire of passion within him and he found it impossible to walk away. He only hoped that their wouldn't be any regrets in the morning.

They tore off each other's clothes as they continued to kiss one another and they explored each other's bodies. He sank himself so deep inside of her and he thrusted harder and harder until she was screaming his name and they both had reached their climaxes.

-

E: Emotions

Chandlier was swept with a thousand different emotions as he held Monica in his arms. Tonight had been the best night in his entire life, but he was terrified that she would regret it.

Now that he had been with Monica he couldn't go back to just being her friend. Sleeping with her had changed everything for him and he hoped that she would give him a chance to make him happy.

"Hey beautiful," Chandlier called as she opened his eyes.

"Chandlier, we need to talk about last night," Monica stated.

-

F: Friendship

"Chandlier, you're my best friend and you're friendship means the world to me...but what we shared last night was so meaningful. It was so much more than sex...it was love. I don't want to lose our friendship but-"

"You're never going to lose our friendship. I love you Monica and I want to take our relationship to the next level."

"Me too, but I don't want to tell the others just yet. I know that if we tell them that we slept together, they will turn it into this big issue and right now I just want to be happy with you without over analyzing our feelings."

"Thank god...I don't want to deal with our friends knowing either," Chandlier said as he pulled Monica into a kiss.

-

G: Gellers

It was Friday night and the last thing that Chandlier wanted to do was spend the night with the Gellers, but he had to go for Monica's sake. He couldn't go as her boyfriend because nobody knew about them...he would have to settle for going as Monica's friend.

"Oh...Monica, what did you do to your hair?" Judy asked as she opened the door.

"I cut it,"

"Don't worry it will grow back dear and in the meantime you can wear a hat."

"Thanks for letting me come to your family dinner," Chandlier stated hoping to distract Judy from criticizing Monica further. He had never liked the way that the Gellers treated Monica and he hoped that he could sit through dinner.

"Monica, Francine's cousin is going to be moving here. His wife passed away six months ago and she wants to set the two of you up next Friday. Are you free?"

"I can't mom?"

"Why not? You need to settle down Monica. It's not like you're getting any younger and I would love to see you settled with children before I die...is that to much to ask?"

"I can't go because I'm seeing somebody else," Monica stated.

"Oh..." Judy said as she smiled like a vulture who had just spotted it's prey. "What's his name?"

"It's...um...I'd rather not say," Monica stated as she looked into Chandlier's eyes.

"Oh Monica...you don't have to make up a boyfriend...I'll tell her Friday night works for you too."

"Mom, I said that I can't go...I don't need you to set me up on dates."

"I'm just trying to help you Monica. It saddens me to see you wasting away. If you would have put forth a little more effort in your appearance then you would already be married. I don't want to see you end up sad and alone and you could be so beautiful if you would just put forth the effort."

Chandlier slammed his hand down on the table. "I can't listen to any more of this...Monica is a beautiful, sophisticated, smart woman and she doesn't need to hear your constant criticisms of her life. She's your daughter...you should try loving her. Come on Monica, I've lost my appetite," Chandlier stated as he grabbed Monica's hand and headed out the door.

"I'm sorry Monica...I just can't stand the way that she treats you." Chandlier stated as they got out to his car.

"Don't be sorry. Nobody has ever defended me against her before...not Ross...not my father...nobody. Thank you for standing up for me," Monica stated as she kissed him.

-

H: Horny

"Is anybody here?" Chandlier asked as he walked into Monica's apartment.

"No, it's just you and me," Monica stated.

"Thank god...it's been a week since I've held you in my arms and I'm so horny," Chandlier stated as he pulled off Monica's shirt and bra.

"I'm horny too," Monica stated as she pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. "It's been far too long since I've been able to play with this," Monica said as she wrapped her hands around his hardening penis.

"I need you Chandlier, right here and right now," Monica stated as she pushed him down on the couch and dropped her pants. She inserted his penis into her vagina.

It felt so good as she moved her hips back and forth faster and faster until they both were cumming and she was screaming his name from the intensity of the orgasm.

"Monica are you- Oh, my god...my eyes, my eyes...what are you doing to Chandlier?" Joey asked as he walked into Monica's apartment and saw his two best friends having sex.

XOXOXO

I: Icecream

"What are you doing to Chandlier?" Joey asked as he closed his eyes.

"Joey...Chandlier and I have been sleeping together," Monica explained as she put back on her clothes.

"This is huge...does the others know?" Joey asked.

"No and you can't tell them yet. Monica and I don't want everybody to make a big deal out of it."

"But it is a big deal and you know that I'm not good at keeping secrets. I have to tell them."

"Please Joey, I'll buy you a gallon of Rocky Road Ice cream if you promise not to say anything," Chandlier stated as he finished putting on his pants.

"That's not fair...you know that I would do anything for food, especially ice cream. "

"Are you going to keep our secret?" Monica asked.

"I won't say anything...now let's go get that Ice cream," Joey stated as he left the apartment.

XOXOXO

J: Jerking off

Chandlier was jerking off to a naked picture of Monica when Joey walked into the apartment. "Gross man, do you have to do that in the living room?"

"The light's better out here, besides I'm not the only one who jerks off in the living room," Chandlier stated as he zipped up his pants. "I've walked in on you plenty of times while you watch baywatch."

"Yeah, okay...but it's still gross." Joey stated.

"What are you guys up to tonight?" Phoebe asked as she walked into their apartment with Rachel and Monica. "Is that Monica?" Phoebe asked as she saw the naked photo in chandlier's hands.

"Why do you have a naked picture of Monica?" Rachel asked.

"It's not mine...it's Joey's." Chandlier stated as he handed the picture to Joey.

"Why would you have a naked picture of Monica?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I took it when she wasn't watching?" Joey grumbled as Monica pleaded for his help with her eyes.

"Why would you do that. Have you been taking pictures of all of us naked?" Rachel asked.

"He can't help it...he's a sex addict," Chandlier stated.

"Joey, the first step in getting help is to admit that you have a problem," Phoebe stated.

"I'm a sex addict who jerks off to naked pictures of my friends," Joey grumbled.

"It's okay Joey. Now that we know...we'll help you with your addiction," Monica stated as she gave him a hug to thank him for covering for her and Chandlier.

"You owe me a lot of Ice cream," Joey whispered in her ear.

XOXOXO

K: Kissing

Chandlier and Monica worked really hard at keeping their relationship a secret from their friends. Joey was the only one who knew and he had covered for them when they would give themselves away by being too intimate with one another.

Phoebie, Monica, Rachel, Joey and Chandelier were hanging out at the coffee house when Ross came in. "Joey, Chandelier, we got to go to the Nick's game," Ross stated.

"I'll see you later tonight," Chandelier stated as he kissed Monica passionately.

He realized mid-kiss that everyone was staring at him. "Goodbye Phoebie," Chandelier stated as he awkwardly kissed her as well.

" Rachel," he called as he leaned in for a kiss.

" What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she stopped him.

" I'm kissing you goodbye. It's European, " Chandelier stated.

"Really, because it felt like your tongue," Phoebie stated.

"I was just trying to bring a little more culture to our lives."

"That's great, just don't bring it into my mouth," Rachel stated..

"Yeah it makes me sick," Monica added so that nobody would speculate that she and Chandlier were a couple.

"I'll see you girls later," Chandelier stated as he left with Joey and Ross.

XOXOXO

L: Love

"Hey Rachel, are you ready to go get dinner, I'm starving," Phoebe stated.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but I have a presentation at work tomorrow and I don't think that I'll be able to go out tonight," Rachel stated.

"That's okay, I'll order us a pizza," Phoebe stated as she picked up the phone.

"Rachel is going out with Phoebe tonight, so I'm going to have this whole place to myself. Why don't you come over and I'll wrap my lips around your gigantic cock," Phoebe overheard Monica telling some guy.

Phoebe gasped when she heard Chandlier's voice replying that he was on his way. She quickly hung up the phone and headed into Rachel's room.

"What's wrong Phoebe?" Rachel asked as she spotted the look of shock on her friend's face.

"I just overheard Monica telling Chandlier that she's going to give him a blow job...Monica and Chandlier are fucking each other."

"Noooo, maybe you misunderstand?"

"I know what I heard, plus this explains everything...It explains the nude pictures of Monica that Joey had and Chandler's new found love for European kissing," Phoebe explained.

"You're right it does. They've been lying to us...we need to confront them."

"I've got a better idea...I'm going to seduce Chandlier until he cracks," Phoebe stated as she unbuttoned her blouse and revealed her rainbow colored bra underneath. She walked out in the living room just as Chandlier was about to enter Monica's room.

"Chandlier, I'm so glad that you're here, I was just on my way to see you," Phoebe stated in her sexiest voice as she approached him.

"You were? I thought that you were going out with Rachel," Chandlier stated.

"I was, but I canceled our plans. I would much rather spend the night having intercourse with you," Phoebe stated as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and grabbed his ass.

"What?" Chandlier gasped as he took a step back.

"Come on Chandlier...I know that you want me...I could feel the chemistry in the kiss that we shared and I want you to know that I want you to. I'm very bendy and I'll make all of your fantasies come true," Phoebe stated as she leaned into kiss him.

"Wait...I can't do this," Chandlier stated as he stepped away from Phoebe.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I'm in love with Monica," Chandlier replied.

"You're what?" Monica asked as she stepped out of the doorway of her room.

"I'm in love with you Monica," Chandlier stated as he rushed to her side.

"I love you too," Monica stated as she kissed him.

"Awwww you guys, I just thought that you were fucking, I didn't know that you were in love," Phoebe gushed as she hugged Rachel.

XOXOXO

*Marriage*

It had been six months since Chandlier and Monica had fallen into bed and he had never been happier.

He had always been scared of taking the next step in his other relationships but it was different with Monica. Instead of fear he felt excitement at the prospect of Marriage as he looked at engagement rings.

"Oh...My...God," he heard Janice's nasally voice behind him. He slowly turned around hoping that he was wrong and sighed when he realized that he wasn't.

"Hi Janice, what are you doing here?"

"I've got a crack in my wedding ring that I need fixed. What I want to know is what are you doing here? Is it possible that you've gotten over your insecurities when it comes to marriage?"

"Yeah, I guess I have, Chandlier stated as the Jeweler handed him the engagement ring that he had carefully picked out.

"So...who's the lucky lady?" Janice asked.

"I'm going to propose to Monica."

"Congratulations...I always knew that the two of you belonged together. I'm glad that you figured it out," Janice replied as Chandlier walked away.

XOXOXO

*Naked*

Ross was at home writing his research paper when he looked out his window and spotted his sister Monica and Chandlier walking in the apartment.

He was about to give them a call when he saw Chandlier drop his pants. "What the hell? Why is he getting naked in front of Monica?" He whispered to himself.

Then he saw Chandlier pull his sister into a kiss as he removed her shirt. "Oh...my...god, my best friend is fucking my sister." Ross grabbed his coat and ran across the street.

"Chandlier, get off of my sister, you're a dead man," Ross shouted as he opened the door and instantly covered his eyes. "Monica, put something on so that I can kill Chandlier," Ross ordered.

"Chandlier...Chandlier's not here," Monica lied while he scrambled behind the couch and hid.

"Don't lie to me...I saw him get naked and kiss you," Ross stated as he shuddered. "I'm opening my eyes so you better be dressed," he stated and then he slowly unpeeled his hands from his eyes. "Thank god," he breathed when he realized that Monica had gotten dressed again.

Ross saw Chandlier's foot sticking out from behind the couch. "I can't believe that you would take advantage of my sister and then hide from me," Ross stated as he pulled Chandlier out of his hiding spot by his foot.

"It...it wasn't like that. I love her," Chandlier stated as he tried to block his face with his arms.

"You love her?"

"Yes and she loves me," Chandlier clarified.

"Awwww my best friend and my sister are in love," he stated as he pulled Chandlier to his feet and gave him a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

*One*

"So how did you know that she was the one?" Joey asked as he took a bite out of his Chicken sandwich.

"What?" Chandlier asked.

"I saw the wedding ring, I know that you're planning on proposing to Monica," Joey explained.

"You're planning on proposing to my sister? We're going to be brothers?" Ross asked as he squealed with excitement.

"Shhhh, I haven't asked her yet and I want it to be a surprise when I do," Chandlier stated.

"So how did you know that she was the one? You've always been terrified of commitment, so I just wanted to know why Monica's so different from all of the other women you couldn't commit to," Joey asked.

"It wasn't one moment...I think that I've always known that Monica was my one and only girl. I mean she's been my best friend for twenty years. In that time we've seen each other through everything and when something bad or good happens in my life, she's the first person that I want to talk to about it. I know that she's always going to love me just like I'm always going to love her. I guess I'm not scared of the commitment because nothing's really changing in my life...it's always been Monica."

"So when are you going to ask her to marry you?" Ross asked.

"Tonight I'm going to ask her to officially be my one," Chandlier revealed.

XOXOXO

*Proposal*

Chandlier and Monica sat on the rooftop of their apartment complex and ate dinner. The candles were lit all around them and there was soft music playing in the background.

"This is so romantic Chandlier. What's the occasion?" Monica asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. Do you want to dance?" Chandlier asked as he held his hand out to Monica.

"Of course I will," Monica said as she took his hand and went into his arms.

They danced underneath the stars and when the song had ended Chandler dropped to one knee.

"What are you doing?" Monica asked as she gasped.

"Monica, you're my soul mate, my best friend...the one person that I need to make me whole. Will you marry me?" Chandlier asked as he presented her with the ring that he had picked out just for her.

"Yes...I'll marry you," Monica said as she dropped to her knees in front of him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

XOXOXO

*Quiz*

"What are you guys doing?" Chandlier asked as he and Monica entered the apartment and found Ross, Joey and Rachel sprawled out on the floor with a magazine in front of them.

"We're taking a Cosmo quiz to find out which one of our friends is our soul mate," Phoebe explained.

"That sounds like fun, do you have any magazines left?" Chandlier asked.

"You don't need to take the quiz, you've already found your soul mate," Phoebe pointed out. "Besides we're almost finished."

"I'm done, figure out which one of you lucky ladies is mine while I go and make a sandwich," Joey stated as he headed into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

Phoebe collected all of the tests and calculated the answers. "Okay, I know who your soul mates are. Joey, you and Ross were almost an item, but Rachel beat him by one point."

"Thank god," Ross muttered as he shuddered.

"So I get to marry Joey and you can marry Ross?" Rachel asked for clarification.

"Yes, the Cosmo quiz had spoken."

"Huh, I would have thought that Ross would have ended up with Rachel," Monica stated.

"Oh no...they're completely incompatible, but that works out for me," Phoebe stated as she blew a kiss to Ross.

"You do realize that this was just for fun?" Joey stated.

"That's what you think, but the Cosmo quizzes never lie. I'm going to go and pick out what I'm going to wear to the weddings," Phoebe stated as she left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

*Richard*

Chandlier felt terrible...Monica would be waiting for him at the restaurant, but he had been stuck in a work meeting. When the meeting had ended he had wanted to call her and explain what had happened, but his phone was completely dead.

He got into his car and sped towards the restaurant hoping that Monica wasn't too upset with him.

XOXO

Monica felt like a fool sitting at the restaurant by herself. She had been waiting for an hour but still there was no sign of Chandlier.

"Hey Monica, how are you?" Richard asked as he sat across from Monica.

"I'm doing good, I was just waiting for Chandlier," Monica explained.

"It seems like you've been waiting for a long time. If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't keep you waiting."

"Richard, I'm with Chandlier."

"Maybe you shouldn't be...I love you Monica and I want you back."

"Chandlier," Monica gasped as she saw him standing there with a pained look on his face.

XOXOXO

*Simple*

"Chandlier," Monica gasped as she turned and saw him standing there with a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry that I was late, but I see that you've found somebody to take my place."

"It's not like that. Richard just came over to say hi when he saw me waiting for you."

"Really, cause it sounded like he was trying to make a play for you."

"Maybe, I should let the two of you talk. Monica think about my offer and get back to me," Richard stated.

"I don't need time to think about your offer. The answer is simple...I choose Chandlier. What you and I shared was wonderful, but it pales to the relationship that I now have with Chandlier. I love him and we're going to be married, because he can offer me things that you never could," Monica stated.

"You're making a mistake," Richard retorted as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked Chandlier.

"I am now...thank you for saying all that."

"It was the truth, there is no competition between you and Richard, because you're the one I love," Monica stated as she kissed him.

XOXOXO

*Tender*

Chandlier carried Monica into their bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed.

He placed tender kisses on her bare skin as he slowly removed their clothes. When they were naked he traced her breasts with his finger as he kissed her.

"I love you so much," he whispered against the kisses that they had shared. He gently merged his body with hers as he sucked on the tender spot on her neck.

"Mmmmmmm Chandlier," she cried out when she reached her orgasmic high. He tensed as he reached his own orgasm and released himself inside of her.

"Do you think that we made a baby?" Monica asked as he held her in his arms.

"I hope so, but if not then we'll just have to keep on trying," Chandlier stated as he closed his eyes and dreamt about the little girl that he wanted to conceive with Monica.


End file.
